european_war_4_napoleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Eagle
Imperial Eagle is a campaign in the game European War 4: Napoleon. It's one of the two starter campaigns so it's very easy and can even be done without any of your generals. In this campaign you will play as France, mostly accorded to history, excepting the last 3 missions. Below is the walkthrough of all missions in this campaign. Siege of Toulon *General recommended: None *Objective: hold Bordeaux, capture Marseille and Toulon. #Ignore the left side of the map, focus all of your generals on Marseille. Use Napoleon and the light artillery to destroy the line infantry in Marseille then move your infantry to the city to hold it. #Use the frigate to bombard Toulon and get the line infantry at the right side of the map on a transport ship, move it to near Toulon. When the privateer in Toulon is destroyed move the infantry to capture Toulon from the sea. Mission completed. Italy War *General recommended: None *Objective: hold Marseille, capture Torino and Milan. #Move all of your units toward Torino to capture the city. Try to not place your units near the coast, otherwise they will get bombarded by Sidney's fleet. #Attack Milan and capture the city before the Italians come. Mission completed. Siege of Mantua *General recommended: None *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, kill Heinrich XV, Klenau and destroy Mantua fort. #Use all of your units in the north to attack HeinrichXV and kill him. #In the South, ignore Italy, attack Mantua with all of your units. Klenau will start moving toward Napoleon after Mantua is destroyed so you can kill him with your generals. Mission completed. Egyptian Expedition *General recommended: None *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, capture Alexandria and Cairo *Special objective: Kill Nelson. #Land all of your units in Western Egypt. Destroy all of the coastal forts so your ships can bombard the coast. #Capture the stable to demoralize the Egyptians then occupy at least 3 farms and upgrade them to sustain the food production for your troops. Ignore Abercromby, meanwhile try to kill Sidney with Bruyes and your ship. #Rush toward Cairo to capture it while capture Alexandria with artillery support from Marmont and Napoleon. Mission completed. Conquer the North Africa (Special) *General recommended: None *Objective: keep Marmont and Savary alive, capture Palermo, Tripoli, Tunisia and Algiers. #For Tripoli, send the line infantry and the frigate there and slowly chipping away Karamanli's health to capture the city. #For Palermo, send the grenadier and the battleship, then do the same thing as in Tripoli. #The main force include the 2 generals will land near Tunisia and capture the city. Then capture the factory in the south and start spamming artillery from there toward Algiers. #Move all of your units toward Algiers to capture the city. Remember to stay away from the coast to avoid bombardment from British ships. Mission completed Battle of Marengo *General recommended: Artillery general (optional) *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, kill Melas, Blasius, Radetzky and Deroy. #Let Marmont retreat, then focus on Torino. Keep your artillery near Torino. When Melas comes surround him with everything you got, then kill him with your artillery. #Do not go to kill Radetzky, he will eventually come to you. Just use the same strategy to kill him. #Your northern army should focus on Deroy. Finally, take Munich with the southern army. Mission completed. Battle of Three Emperors *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended) *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, kill Vecsey, Leiberich, Archduke. J, Johann I, Kutuzov and Bagration. A list of things to do is impossible to make regarding this campaign so a list of things not to do will have to do. # Do not split your northern and southern forces. Keep them together. # Do not attack Prussia. # Send all generals south of the river Danube and push to Buda and Pest before looping back North. # Do not put Napoleon on the front line unless it is absolutely necessary. # Make sure artillery generals stay alive throughout. Battle of Jena *General recommended: an artillery general (optional) *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, kill Kleist, Scharnhorst, Ferdinand, Blucher #Move your line infantry near Ney to occupy land then build a small fortress near him to attract enemy units. Attack Dresden with your southern forces then rescue Ney, let him stay hin Dresden to regenerate health. #Attack Brunswick with your northern forces, the Dutch should be able to take Oldenburg so you don't need to care about them. #Use your artillery to defend and take out enemy cavalry generals Clausewitz and Wilhelm III. #Attack Berlin with all of your force asap so Scharnhorst can't regenerate health then finish off Blucher and Ferdinand with your artillery. Misson completed. Prussia Counterattack *General recommended: an artillery general (optional), a cavalry general (optional) *Objective: capture Eylau, Warshaw,kill Bagration and Bennigsen #Capture the small Austrian town in the south to get free money. Then use it to steal Austrian farms for free food. #Split your forces into northern army and southern army with the Large Fortress as the divider. Put your generals on the strongest unit, such as Heavy Artillery or Heavy Cavalry. #Use your northern army to defend against the advancing Prussians. Once your northern army is locked in conflict, move the generals in the north to link up with your southern army, then advance your southern army towards Krakow. #Capture Warsaw then start defending against waves and waves of Russian generals and troops. Wait until the Russians are weakened, then attack Eylau with the rest of your forces. Mission completed. Peninsular War *General recommended: an artillery general (optional) *Objective: hold Madrid and Zaragoza, capture Burgos and Seville, kill Wellesley #Upgrade your farm in the few first turns until your food is sufficient. #Take Burgos and play defensively at Madrid. Then send your Bordeaux army to Burgos to aid the defender. #Attack Seville with your Madrid army when the Spanish forces start to get thin for attacking Madrid. #Don't attack the British and the Portuguese. At around turn 12 Wellesley will automatically come to Burgos. Kill him with the rest of your forces. Mission completed. Battle of Wagram *General recommended: an artillery general (optional), a cavalry general (optional) *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, capture Vienna and Buda, kill Archduke.C.and Rosenberg #Ignore Lasalle, he is going to die. Rush MacDonald to the small level I town in Northern Austria so the Austrian general will be distracted. #Push to Vienna then Buda and Pest with your Southern army. Watch out for Napoleon's health #Hold a defensive line along the Danube river then wait for the Austrian to attack #Finish off the remaining Austrian general and Archduke.C. Mission completed. Expedition Russia *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended), a cavalry general (optional) *Objective: keep Napoleon alive, kill Barclay, Bagration, Raevsky, Benningsen, Yermolov, AlexanderI #Capture as many farms from Poland and Prussia as you can, send militia to guard them. #Put your artillery general on the rocket artillery and your cavarly general in the guards cavalry. Rush your army in Poland to the front line as fast as possible. #Start attacking Minsk with Davout and your artillery and keep Murat's health high so he doesn't die. #For Bagration's fort, use generals with Spy skill such as Ney, Murat or Sophia to destroy it. Finish off Barclay with your force. #Move all of your army to Smolensk to kill the general and capture it while watch out for Russian counterattack near Minsk from North and South. #Capture Kaluga and from there attack Moscow with all of your remaining forces from the South, bypass Kutuzov fort. Mission completed. The Retreat of Empire *General recommended: a general artillery (highly recommended), a business general (optional), a Calvary general (optional) *Objective: keep a Napoleon alive, kill Barclay, Bagration, Kutuzov, Wittgenstein and Bennigsen. *Remove all your forces to Moscow. If you have a 5 star business general, put it in Moscow so you can get more money. Remember to update your farm to maintain your food level. *Set up a defensive line around Moscow with your artillery general in the middle so they won't get killed. Defend from the wave of Russian generals in the left and right. *After you have killed all the attacker, send a small force to help Blucher kill Barclay, while moving the rest of your forces to Southern Russia. *Attack Wittgenstein and kill him. Then move toward Kiev to kill Bagration with the help of Polish forces and Dombrowski. Mission completed. Leipzig Campaign *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended) *Objective: hold Leipzig, Wesbaden, Munich, capture Stuttgart, Dresden, kill Blucher, Bennigsen # Put your artillery general on the rocket artillery near Amsterdam then rush him/her to the frontline. Don't care about Poland, you can't save them from the onslaught. #Attack Stuttgart with Marmont and the forces around him. Murat, Napoleon will attack Dresden. MacDonald can go to either Stuttgart or Dresden, it depends on in which front you get stuck. #Spam militia to prevent Leipzig from being capture. If you lost Leipzig then your whole army would lose morale for a few turns. #After you have captured Stuttgart, send them to Dresden to reinforced the forces there. Murat will be sent back to Leipzig after he have destroyed the fort near Dresden because Blucher will start attacking. #Set up a strong defensive line on the Dresden-Leipzig line by spamming line infantry and building many artilleries from Weilburg. #Around turn 12, Bennigsen will start attacking. By this point you should have killed Blucher already. Hold the line and wait for Bennigsen to come near, then attack him with your artillery in the back till he died. Mission completed. Coalition Disruption *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended), another artillery general (recommended), a cavarly general (recommended) *Objective: hold Paris, capture Brussels, Amsterdam, Frankfurt, Berlin, kill Wellesly and Blucher #Put your first artillery general on the heavy artillery near Paris, your second artillery general on the light artillery in Metz and your cavalry general on the heavy cavalry near Grouchy. Focus on Britain and Prussia first, and stay defensive on Austrian border. #Move your ship to prevent British forces from sending reinforcements from Britain. Capture Waterloo immediately, then build a fort to distract enemy units. #Meanwhile, attack Frankfurt with Grouchy and your cavalry general, then start spamming units from there to keep the city in your hand. #Clear all enemies near Brussel with artillery, then capture the city. Attack Wellesly with artillery till he dies then push to Amsterdam. Kill Rowland (Rowland Hill) in Amsterdam quickly (in 1-2 turns) to prevent health regeneration. Aid the Frankfurt army if necessary. #Push all of your forces to Berlin while recruiting new units on the way and killing Prussian generals. Ignore the forts near Berlin if they do not threaten your forces. Capture Berlin fast just like Amsterdam. Mission completed. Invasion of Britain *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended), a cavarly general (recommended) *Objective: hold Paris and Le Harve, capture London, Plymouth and Dublin #Put your first artillery general on the rocket artillery near Paris, your cavalry general on the guards cavalry near Grouchy. Play defensive with your navy, focus on landing in Britain. #Move all of your forces in France toward Pas de Calais (the closest point to Britain). Spam forts and line infantry to defend Amsterdam for the rest of the mission #Get all of the land forces to ship and land them in Britain, from Southampton to West of London. Support attacks the landing with the ship in Le Harve. #Capture Southampton easily, since it has been attacked by your ship. Recruit new unit from there and try to encircle London while bombarding the city with artillery. Destroy the forts if neccessary. #After capturing London, attack Birmingham and watch out for Paget, he will try to retake London and other cities. So you should play defensive and focus your main forces on Plymouth to capture the city. #From the West coast of Britain, send your land troops to Dublin to take the city. Beware of the British forces coming for Liverpool. Take Dublin easily after shelling the city with ships and artilleries. Mission completed. North America I *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended), a cavarly general (recommended), another artillery general (optional) *Objective: hold Lexington, capture Montreal, Kingston and Fort York. *Special objective: capture New York #Put your artillery general on the rocket artillery, your cavalry general on the armored car. Focus attacking in Canada while let a small forces to have Spain capture New York. #Land all of your troops, but the grenadier. It will go with the ironclad toward New York. Try to capture the city and hold it till the end of the mission. Upgrade any farms if necessary. #Capture Montreal with ease then attack Kingston from behind (do not attack from the East). Keep an eye on Jervis, kill him if he attempts to flank your forces. #Ignore Wellesley and go straight for Fort York to capture the city. Mission completed. North America II (Special) *General recommended: an artillery general (strongly recommended), a cavalry general (recommended), *Objective: hold New York, capture Cleveland, Philadelphia, Washington and Richmond. #Put your artillery general on the heavy artillery, your cavalry general on the armored car. Split your forces into 2 armies: the generals move South and the normal units move West. Don't worry about the Spanish and the Dutch because they are not helpful. #Upgrade any farms if neccessary. Go for Trenton, Philadelphia then Washington. Remember to use artillery to kill enemy strong generals. After you have captured Cleveland, spam line infantry to hold the town till the end of the mission. #The Indians would distract some of United States forces, so the road to Richmond is pretty much free to go. Capture the city. Mission completed. Category:Campaigns